


A Real Family

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol wakes up in the middle of the night and realized how lucky she is. One-Shot. Caryl. Sophia lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead
> 
> Note: Sophia is ten in this story. This is sort of a what-if Daryl had found Sophia in time

Carol slowly blinked away, eyes adjusting to the darkness. She had no idea what time it was or what had woken her. Until she sat up. She looked around frantically, as if she expected Daryl and Sophia to miraculously appear in the truck. She looked outside and breathed a sigh of relief.

Carol opened the door and stepped outside. Daryl glanced over from where he was lying in the truck bed and she smiled at him. Her smile grew when she saw her daughter fast asleep, lying half on top of Daryl.

"She had a nightmare," Daryl explained as Carol climbed into the back of the truck and lied down on the other side of Daryl.

"About the highway?" Carol guessed and Daryl nodded. Sophia had been having nightmares almost every night about the herd on the highway and being lost in the woods. It usually resulted in her waking up in tears after the walkers in her dreams had bit her.

Carol would never forget the day Daryl had walked out of that forest with Sophia in his arms. Having her daughter back... there was no feeling to describe it.

There was also no way to describe Carol's feelings for Daryl or his for her.

He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Carol. Or Sophia. He had never pictured himself as a father, but this little girl had latched onto him like a leech and refused to let go. And he couldn't say he minded. Sophia and Carol may have been the best thing to happen to him.

And he them. Daryl was nothing like Ed and Carol couldn't remember the last time she had been with a man and not felt fear. Until Daryl. He made her feel loved and safe and he was exactly the kind of father she had always wanted for Sophia.

He kept Sophia fed, always giving her some of his share. He protected her and made her laugh and stayed up with her when had nightmares. Daryl was even teaching her how to shoot his crossbow.

"You're a good dad," she murmured, lying her head on his shoulder.

Daryl gave a noncommittal grunt and wrapped his arm around her. Carol closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, feeling surprisingly safe out here with Daryl and their daughter next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I really wanted to write something fluffy and sweet for Daryl, Carol, and Sophia and this is what happened.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
